Besides Training
by kitsune-chan119
Summary: Sasuke never really had much on his mind except getting stronger but could there possibly be something else occupying the Uchiha's thoughts,a certain someone?A one-shot...Also,I don't own Naruto


**Besides training **

"speech"

_'thoughts'_

-

He sighed in relief as he hid behind a pillar successfully evading his top two fangirls...

"Sasuke-kuuun!!" he flinched, even a block away he could still hear their screeching voices. He then disappeared into a nearby bush hoping their pleasant screams would soon fade away in the distance,and sure enough they did...

Finnaly certain that Sakura and Ino were no longer in the vicinity he slipped out of his hiding spot.

Yes, he was none other than Sasuke Uchiha, last known survivor of the well known Uchiha clan besides his elder brother. Which was also his very reason for living, to get revenge but if he had to deal with fangirls everyday he'd never get any stronger, he growled at the thought clutching his fists to his sides.

Only one thing was on the young Uchiha's mind though, and it was training... To get stronger to surpass his brother enough to destroy him to avenge his clan.

So now here he was walking in the streets of Konoha his destination only a few more blocks away, but he couldn't help but frown as the villagers greeted him a good morning only for him to nod back in return, it having been that way every day and every waking minute of his life.

He was afterall the last of the Uchiha besides his brother so they pitied him...

And there were three things Sasuke hated most, one being his brother, two was being underestimated, and last but not least was being pitied... He sneered not being able to take their fake smiles and blank stares, ignoring them he decided to just get to there by roof top instead, without anyone in his way.

He hopped off the railing of one house and into the more quieter streets closer to the forest. Heading on his way again but only to run into someone as he turned a corner, making the other person fall on their rear and for him to loose his footing.

"Watch where you're going you loser" he scoffed dusting off his shirt.

"I-i'm so sorry S-sasuke-san", he felt his insides turn at this as his coal black eyes met with white ones.

Well there was something else on Uchiha Sasuke's mind besides training that he had purposely left out and it was her...

---

Ever since the Academy she had puzzled him with her shy but kind nature and how she never showed a bit of interest in him when all the other girls did. She fascinated him but he also harbored small feelings for the girl, though he would never accept it. Because there was no way a prodigy like himself could end up with her who was probably the weakest of their generation, right?...

But not wanting to get caught staring he quickly passed her without a word, making her drop her head in embarrassment before getting up herself and heading to her original destination only to have him trailing right behind her without her knowledge.

He didn't know what brought him to follow her since he didn't care in the least where she could possibly be heading... But if that was the case then why was he here at Ichiraku's?

Forcing himself out of his revere he frowned in distaste as she stood behind the entrance flaps of Ichiraku Ramen, debating if she should go in or not and sit by the one she admired. He sneered, the idiot didn't even know she was standing right behind him with only the entrance flap seperating them.

Without knowing it he found himself thinking, _'That idiot Naruto could never give her what I have to offer but yet she holds feelings for him, what could he possibly have that I don't?' _

He fisted his hands until he felt blood trickle down his fingers only to stare in shock as she sprinted away as soon as the blonde had paid for his food, the ramen lover left with only the feeling someone was watching him. At this Sasuke could only sigh as she quickly ran past without as much as a word when she brushed against his shoulder nearly knocking him over.

But with the midnight haired heiress gone he was not able to focus on more important matters like training till he could no longer move every part of his body, he smiled approvingly at the thought as he continued on his way yet again but still couldn't help but let his mind wander onto other things...

Pale, lavendar eyed, navy blue haired things...

He had finally gotten to the training grounds somewhat confused and upset but only to find the same person he was thinking about sitting against a training post with her head in her knees.

"Hey" he called out to her, she lifted her head up showing tear stained eyes and he instantly felt his cheeks heat up.

She was so beautiful. Her eyes just so captivating...

_'Ugh, not again... Snap out of it Sasuke, she is of no importance to you or to anyone for that matter... Who would want someone like her?'_, he sighed clearly irritated.

"I would...", he whispered through grinded teeth before letting out a sigh in defeat, how hard was it to get her off his mind for just a few seconds?!

"S-sasuke-san?" she was standing now facing him, with a look of worry on her face as she stared at his handsome pale features that contorted to all sorts of weird faces as if he was thinking about something really important. She mentally giggled, wondering what the cool, laid back Uchiha Sasuke could possibly be thinking of at the time. But her whimsical voice was all he needed to snap him out of his thoughts so ridding his mind of those very thoughts as best as he could Sasuke turned his attention to Hinata catching her off guard with what he said next.

"Hyuuga", he called out causing her to look straight at him from the way he had addressed her, only for him to give her a smirk and was it her or did she actually see a bit of color on his cheeks?

She shook her head as she herself grew scarlet at the mere thought of Sasuke Uchiha actually liking her, she almost let out a giggle at the ludicrous thought but held it in...

_'That's like saying Sakura-san will cut her hair short'_, she thought.

And this time she did let out a small laugh at the absurd thought of the pink haired girl actually cutting the hair which she cherished dearly as if it was her own child. But still- she showed a flicker of a smile at the slight slight slight possibilty he might actually like her.

He didn't frown as she giggled but only smirked knowing that he could actually emit such a reaction from her even if it was on his account but pushing those thoughts aside he made himself look as serious as he possibly could before getting into his fighting stance startling her at first.

"Care for a spar?" she smiled lightly at the offer before getting into her own fighting position, her eyes clearly showing her determination...

_'Maybe there's hope for the supposed disgrace yet...'_, he smirked as he flashed through a set of hand signs only to find her already finished with her own set and coming at him with surprising speed.

Yes, there were definitely other things on Sasuke Uchiha's mind besides training and her name was Hyuuga Hinata.

* * *

**Yes this is my first SasuHina fic and hopefully not my last, I know it didn't seem like I tried on it the last time on the original chapter but I edited this chapter hoping it would be better so yeah hope it's good this time around and if it isn't then just tell me and I'll post the original chapter again...**


End file.
